Cuidar del Fuego
by DemonessRaven
Summary: Una noche fria de invierno la teniente Hawkeye observa el fuego encendido en la chimenea de la oficina, el cual le hace acordar a su querido Taisa [Royai][One Shot]


Hola! Bien, me agarró la furia de escribir y necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza. Me poseyó el espíritu del Royai, así que acá les traigo este One Shot,

Se lo dedico a Ino y Kitsu que están despiertas a esta hora haciéndome compañía xD (Para que sepan, son las cuatro de la mañana )

Por si no lo saben n.nU:

Chuui: teniente

Taisa: coronel

* * *

Era una noche de invierno en Central, caía una lluvia torrencial. Hacía el tiempo perfecto para estar acurrucado en la cama leyendo un libro, o sentado en un sillón frente a una chimenea disfrutando de un fuerte fuego. Pero este no era el caso del Coronel Roy Mustang. La cantidad de trabajo que le habían asignado, según él, era inhumana. Por lo menos no estaba solo, fielmente se encontraba con el la teniente Riza Hawkeye quien en ese momento estaba preparando dos tazas de café bien cargadas. Dejando una taza sobre el escritorio de su superior se llevó la otra y se sentó en el sillón de la oficina frente a la chimenea. Ella sí podía darse este lujo ya que había terminado todo su trabajo a tiempo como siempre, pero igual pensó que esa iba a ser una noche larga. No es que él saliera todos los días con una mujer diferente como se esparció la leyenda por todo el cuartel. Eso era una mentira que habían impuesto con su grupo de subordinados. Todas las mujeres con las que él hablaba por teléfono en la oficina eran en realidad ellos mismos con sus nombres claves que tomaban durante las misiones. La verdadera razón por la cual nunca llegaba a hacer el papeleo a tiempo era por que pasaba medio día mirando por la ventana. Ishbal todavía lo perseguía como una sombra presente que casi podía tocar. A veces quedaba dormido y murmuraba cosas, el miedo se notaba en su voz y se despertaba sobresaltado. Una vez, luego de despertar de una de sus pesadillas diurnas les preguntó a todos ¨ que harían ustedes si yo les diera la orden de tomar la vida de cien mil ciudadanos inocentes? ¨ Luego de mirarlo, respondieron como si fuera lo más natural ¨ No hay forma de que Taisa nos ordene hacer eso nunca, por supuesto.¨ El contaba con el apoyo de ellos, y lo sabía. Pero igual seguía inestable, por eso durante sus noches libres se metía al primer bar que encontraba y ahogaba todos sus recuerdos en alcohol. Ella sabía esto, por eso trataba de distraerlo con trabajo, aunque sonara cruel, era la única forma de frenar esa salida fácil a sus problemas, que terminaría por acabarlo. 

Tomó un tragó de café y perdió su vista en el fuego que tenía en frente. Realmente le hacía acordar a él. Ofrecía seguridad y calor, por lo menos ella lo sentía así, nunca dudó por un segundo de él. También podía ser destructor, como había mostrado incontables veces al usar su alquimia. Pero era inestable, una sola brisa del pasado podía llegar a apagarlo, por que el invierno de su vida todavía estaba muy presente. Yendo a algo un poco más material, una simple lluvia podría dejarlo indefenso, como ya había pasado incontables veces. Se había prometido en estos casos de nunca dejarlo solo, por que también, su orgullo que ardía como una llama no le permitía aceptar esta debilidad tan simple. Pero tenía que reconocer también que esa llama era capas de disminuirse a si misma a unas pocas cenizas con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. El deseaba ayudar a la gente, a ese país que vivió en guerra constantemente. Pero lamentablemente se vio involucrado en una de esas guerras sin sentido, y ahora quería enmendar su error llegando al puesto de Fhurer. Ella lo sabía, por eso tenía confianza en que lo lograría y se tomaba la molestia de ayudarlo a seguir. Pero no solo era eso, el fuego siempre tuvo esa cualidad de atraer al ser humano desde que es muy pequeño. Desde el primer día que lo conoció sintió cierta atracción hacia él y a medida que lo fue conociendo más esa atracción creció. Amaba a Roy Mustang, pero sabía que ese amor podría estropearle el camino a la sima, por eso lo callaba. Era paciente, podía esperar al día en el que él consiguiera realizar su sueño, ahí estaría libre de preocupaciones finalmente, ese día sería en el que podría dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y expresarle lo que sentía. Pero mientras tanto no debía bajar la guardia ni por un minuto. El amor siempre anda al asecho y agarra al desprevenido cuando este menos se lo espera. Por eso debía de mantenerlo a raya.

Tomó otro sorbo de café. Por todas esas cosas se encontraba allí, haciéndole compañía, debía cuidar de él.

El Coronel subió la mirada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agarró la taza de café que aún estaba caliente y se bebió todo su contenido, lo cual lo reanimó. Desvió su mirada hacia el sillón, y se dio cuenta de que su teniente se encontraba allí sentada, absorta, observando las llamas arder en la chimenea. No entendía porqué, se podría haber ido hace horas y estar durmiendo bajo el calor de las sábanas. Con esa inquietud en mente habló

- Chuui, que haces aquí todavía? Deberías ir a descansar un poco -

Como despertando de un largo sueño ella le contestó

- Lo siento Taisa, no puedo, debo quedarme a cuidar del fuego…-

* * *

Es cortito, espero que le haya gustado n.n 

Riza


End file.
